The Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development Award (K23) will provide protected time, at 75%, for the principal investigator to develop independent research expertise in the design, conduct, and analysis of patient- oriented research in dental medicine. The proposed career development plan basis on the candidate's interests and previous training and experience in periodontology and systemic diseases and clinical investigations. The five-year plan is designed to lead to the candidate receiving the degree of Master of Arts, in the area of Clinical Investigations, from the Boston University School of Medicine and to provide her with experience of conducting independent research program in the field of clinical research. The career development plan proposes an initial period of didactic work, together with a supervised research experience involving a prospective, interventional clinical research study of diabetes and periodontal infections, in the proposed five-year award period. The formal training in clinical investigation and the supervised research program will provide the candidate with the preparation needed to carry out her proposed research project involving a periodontal health intervention study in a cohort of patients with diabetes being followed at Boston University Medical Center and BostonNet Health Centers. The candidate will be mentored by experienced investigators who have a successful track record of guiding the work of research trainees. This K23 program will take a full advantage of active research collaborations, and provide the candidate with a broad exposure to patient-oriented research. In turn, these existing patient-oriented research projects, funded by the NIH, and corporate and foundation sponsors, will benefit by the ability to involve the candidate in these programs. The principal investigator will have the opportunity to build on existing research projects in the area of periodontal health determinants and systemic disease and quality of life outcomes, with a special focus on the study of clinical interventional study of the relationship of periodontal diseases and diabetes and especially the impact of periodontal treatment on the control of the diabetic complications.